The present invention relates generally to data telecommunications, and more particularly, to a system and method for hybrid voice and packet data for providing services to a wireless mobile user.
In communications networks, a user often requires many types of services during the same session. In particular, in a wireless network, a mobile user may require packet data and voice services at the same time. A good example is a concierge service where a mobile user may require information such as maps, a list of restaurants or any other services in the area from a live concierge service representative without being released from its voice connection with the representative. Another example is a complex communication application during which a user may require downloading data files and presentations without getting disconnected from the voice application.
According to the latest specifications of 2.5G and 3G mobile wireless standards, only mobile stations (MS) that belong to Class-A can handle simultaneous data and voice services. Class-B MSs, on the other hand, are limited to operating one service type at a time. However, the majority of MSs that exist in the market today are Class-B because Class-A MSs are hard to maintain and expensive to operate. Additionally, the limitations of Class-B MSs are significant, for example, there is no support for “Real-time Call Forwarding” service in the MS. This service allows the mobile user to instantaneously forward an incoming call to another person instead of accepting it. This can be found extremely useful between family members and friends and is important in business relations where an important call is forwarded to another person when the called person is engaged in an activity that cannot be interrupted.
Additionally, in communication networks, certain situations can often develop where a user may initiate voice or packet data calls without knowing whether the called party can accept the call or not. Another situation may arise when the MS needs to make a voice call to trigger a packet data session or vise versa.
What is needed is a versatile method or system that can change the call connection from one type to another without the interaction from the MS.